The present invention relates to devices powered by rechargeable batteries. In particular, the invention relates to a rechargeable battery-powered, handheld flashlight and a system for recharging the batteries thereof.
Typically, devices which are powered by rechargeable batteries have a housing provided with either male or female plug apparatus, the device commonly being provided with a recharging adaptor appliance which is plugged into the AC mains and connected to the housing plug.
It is known to provide rechargeable batteries with a male plug which can be plugged directly into the AC line without the use of an intervening adaptor appliance. It is also known to provide a rechargeable battery or battery-powered devices with plug contacts that are retractable within the device housing when not in use, but this requires complex mechanical linkage and typically occupies considerable space in the housing. It is also known to provide plug contacts on a battery-powered device which are individually foldable into recesses in the housing for storage when not in use. But such independently movable plug contacts result in a needlessly complex construction and do not afford optimum mating in associated receptacles. Furthermore, in all of these prior devices, only one use position is provided for the plug contacts.